No me quieras más
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: AU Tema: conquistando al sempai #KiriasuWeek2017 Esta historia está inspirada en la gran obra de la literatura y película "Las amistades peligrosas" así como, en la película "10 razones para odiarte" que me encanta, así que no se me ocurría mejor manera de homenajearlas que con un Kiriasu.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1.- EL ACUERDO.

— ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas Asuna? Parece guapo e interesante.

— ¿A sí? No me había fijado —en realidad sí lo había hecho pero no le gustaba comentar esos detalles sobre otros chicos, ni siquiera con Rika, a pesar de ser una de sus mejores amigas— Creo que es uno de los chicos nuevos de segundo de bachillerato que ahora están en nuestro pabellón. Preguntaba por la cafetería.

— Pues no deja de mirarte... creo que era una excusa. ¿A lo mejor nuestra Asunita ha despertado su interés? — La joven castaña miró con picardía hacia el muchacho moreno que las observaba desde el otro lado.

Sin lugar a dudas aquel chico no le quitaba la vista de encima a Asuna, no es que disimulara precisamente; de hecho, cualquiera que no estuviera allí presente le tacharía de soberbio o creído, pues de sus gestos se deducía que para él era muy evidente que las chicas estaban comentando su reciente encuentro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa, su forma de mirarlas y su relajada postura casi reverencial conseguían que su descarada atención perdiera cualquier matiz presuntuoso. Era más bien una cortesía y admiración galante la que emanaba de él. Pocos conseguían causar ese efecto con aquella naturalidad, pero Kazuto era un perfecto seductor a pesar de su edad.

Asuna levantó la vista de su libro de modo que, por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron con los del muchacho quien, consciente de ello, la dedicó un simpático saludo. Realmente era un chico atractivo pero, para Asuna, era demasiado evidente que él lo sabía, y ese tipo de chicos nunca le habían interesado. Prefirió regresar a su lectura y evadirse de las insinuaciones de su amiga.

— No creo... —.

— ¿Qué andáis chicas? — con una grácil salto por encima del banco, una joven de cabello color café claro con dos coletas atadas por cintas de color blanco, se sentó entre ambas.

— Dichosos los ojos que te ven duquesita ¿por fin decidiste dedicar algo de tiempo a las damas de tu corte?

— No digas tonterías Rika, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo.

Shino Asada era la chica más popular del instituto y, prácticamente, del barrio. Guapa, atlética e increíblemente inteligente, no sólo ocupaba el primer puesto entre los alumnos más brillantes de la escuela, consiguiendo incluso que la adelantaran un curso, si no que, entre sus compañeros era admirada y envidiada a partes iguales. Su estilo se convertía en moda con un solo gesto de agrado por su parte, todos querían a Shino en sus fiestas y todos querían ser sus amigos. Quienes se movían en sus círculos le rendían pleitesía y, quienes no formaban parte de ellos, sólo buscaban el modo de entrar. Todas esas cualidades le otorgaron el apodo de "la Duquesa". Pero si había algo que la hacía deseable, un reto viviente, era que nunca se le había conocido un interés romántico. La mujer más adulada y admirada era exigente, aquel que consiguiera una cita con ella se convertiría en una auténtica leyenda en el campus. Pero hasta la fecha nadie había conseguido semejante hazaña, su desdén con el sexo opuesto era mítico.

— Rika, deja de molestar a Sinonon, ambas sabemos que ella no es tan fría y calculadora como la pintan—. Rió.

— ¡Oh gracias! Menudos piropos que me lanza mi mejor amiga... — Asuna sonrió divertida al verla tan molesta, le encantaba bromear con esa faceta de su amiga Shino. Ambas se conocían desde pequeñas y, mientras para el resto era la Duquesa, para ella simplemente era su pequeña Sinonon, a la que siempre intentaba proteger y que era más insegura de lo que aparentaba.

— Dejémonos de tonterías y volvamos a lo importante — Rika no podía evitar dejar escapar un cotilleo —. Aquí nuestra amiga Asuna ha ligado.

— ¿Cómo? — Shino casi pega un brinco sobre su amiga. — ¿Por fin olvidaste a ese soso de Eugeo?

— ¡No es un soso! Y no le he olvidado, ni él a mí...—un halo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, aunque fue imperceptible para sus amigas, ya que la habitual capucha de su sudadera la ocultaba de sus miradas inquisidoras.

— ¿Ves a ese chico del fondo? ¿El moreno delgado y de mirada penetrante? —con disimulo indicó a su amiga la posición de Kazuto—. Se ha inventado una tonta excusa para hablar con nuestra amiga y, desde entonces, no le quita ojo—. Dejó escapar una carcajada de satisfacción al poder compartir el chisme pero, para su sorpresa, Shino se mantenía callada observando al muchacho con mirada de pocos amigos— ¿Shino?

— No me lo puedo creer...

— ¿Pero qué ocurre? —la castaña no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

— Asuna ¿no sabes quién es? —Con un gesto obligó a su amiga a levantar la vista de su libro y mirar al joven que seguía atento a sus movimientos. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. — ¡Dios mío... a veces creo que vives en otra realidad! Ese es el chico de Yuna.

— ¿El chico de Yuna? Pero.. ¿Quién es Yuna? —Rika seguía demandando atención, tantas incógnitas empezaban a desesperarla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es ese? Lo cierto es que yo nunca le conocí.

— ¡¿Queréis explicarme qué ocurre?! –la paciencia de Rika había llegado a su límite.

— Si, Rika, perdona. —Por fin Asuna reaccionó—. Yuna era una amiga nuestra de la infancia. Ella salía con otro chico del grupo Eiji. Un día Yuna dejó la ciudad. Durante un tiempo no supimos qué ocurrió, pues Eiji también se alejó del grupo y dejó de hablarnos. Finalmente, por otro chico de la escuela nos enteramos que, al parecer, los padres de Yuna la habían descubierto en casa con un chico en una actitud poco decorosa.

— La cosa es que sus padres eran muy religiosos —Shino intervino para matizar la historia con los detalles más escabrosos—, así que imagínate el lío que se montó. Para evitar habladurías la mandaron a vivir con una tía suya a otra ciudad. Y, aquí viene lo sorprendente de la historia, es que ese chico no era Eiji. ¿Lo entiendes ahora señorita?

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Rika se llevó las manos a la boca en gesto de asombro—. Ese chico era... ¿ese chico? —susurró como si fuera posible que Kazuto las oyera desde donde se encontraban.

— Eso es mi pequeña Sherlock.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer Asuna? — las miradas de ambas muchachas se fijaron en la joven que había regresado a la lectura de su libro.

— ¿Que qué voy a hacer? Obviamente nada. —Asuna no entendía por qué la conversación había tomado aquellos derroteros—. Rika, ese chico sólo me ha preguntado por la cafetería.

— Pues yo te digo una cosa... si yo fuera tú, vengaría el honor de nuestros amigos. Le haría sufrir y suplicar por mi amor, para luego humillarle. — Shino mantenía la mirada fija en el que se había convertido en el objetivo del odio de las tres amigas mientras hablaban.

— No te parece que eso es un poco fuerte. Al fin y al cabo hacen falta dos para hacer lo que hizo Yuna.

— ¡Vamos Asuna, no seas mojigata! —Ahí estaba la Shino que todos conocían desplegando sus armas de convicción—. Mira bien a ese chico, sabe perfectamente cuál es su poder y cómo usarlo. Ambas conocíamos a Yuna, era una chica inocente y confiada y, sinceramente, Eiji era más bien paradito; me juego lo que quieras a que nuestro amigo se aprovechó de eso para llevársela a su terreno a cambio de una muesca más en su cinturón.

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un golpe de realidad en Asuna. Siempre tuvo mucho aprecio a Yuna, era dulce e inocente, como decía Shino; así que cuando desapareció sin dar explicaciones, le dolió mucho. Nunca respondió a sus llamadas y mensajes a pesar de que ella jamás la hubiera juzgado por lo ocurrido.

— Mira... tú misma. —La apodada como la Duquesa se levantó acomodando sus ropas con intención de marcharse—. Pero, insisto, si yo fuera tú, nos haría un favor a todas las chicas de este instituto, y a saber de cuántos más.

— Quizás eso sería lo mejor, que fueras tú. —Asuna se protegió bajo su caperuza de la mirada cortante de su amiga. Ambas conocían la fama de Shino y ambas sabían lo que la molestaba a ella que la tildaran de ser una bruja sin compasión con los chicos.

— Pero no lo soy, está claro que sus gustos distan mucho de lo que yo represento, le van más las mojigatas y tímidas como tú. —Aquellas palabras fueron duras pero Asuna era consciente de que se las merecía, su insinuación había estado totalmente fuera de lugar.

— Vamos Shino... —Rika quiso intervenir para rebajar la tensión—. Sabes que no era intención de Asuna ofenderte.

— Oye, a mi me da igual lo que hagas, sólo digo lo que digo y punto. Tú sabes muy bien todo lo que supuso aquello Asuna.

Sin más miramientos se marchó dejando que el eco de sus palabras fuera calando hondo en la conciencia de su amiga. Si Rika o Asuna hubiera visto la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en su cara al ver como sus planes se iban completando conforme a lo orquestado, no se hubieran sentido tan mal por juzgarla.

Desde la distancia Kazuto había observado todo lo ocurrido entre las muchachas, sorprendiéndose al ver que su objetivo no era ajena a la bien llamada Duquesa, aquello le hizo recordar la conversación que horas antes había terminado por sellar un trato que acabaría por desmoronar todo su mundo.

Desde que pisó el instituto todas las conversaciones le llevaban a aquella Duquesa, indudablemente, si quería conseguir su objetivo y convertirse en el chico más popular y envidiado, el camino para lograrlo era aquella chica. Cuando se encontraron en la azotea del aulario comprobó por sí mismo que lo que se decía de ella era totalmente cierto. Era una chica muy guapa e inteligente, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era cuánto se parecían. Para ambos el instituto no era más que la antesala al mundo real, el escenario perfecto para su ensayo-error; aquellos que consiguieran posicionarse como líderes en ese ambiente estudiantil tendrían abiertas las puertas del éxito en la Universidad. Su entorno era un entorno de clases dónde sólo los más fuertes lograban sobrevivir. Aquella lección la había aprendido a muy temprana edad. Él era un solitario por naturaleza pero para lograr su objetivo necesitaba del apoyo de la masa. Las artes de la seducción y el engaño le habían permitido alcanzar un estatus envidiable en su antiguo instituto que no tenía intención de perder y, para ello, el camino más corto pasaba por ganarse a aquella chica.

Sin embargo, su adversaria era más inteligente y maquinadora de lo que imaginaba. Rápidamente sus intenciones planteándole sus propias condiciones para ayudarle. Si quería optar a tener una cita pública con ella primero debía demostrarle su valía.

Cuando le señaló a la joven tímida que se escondía bajo su capucha y sus libros pensó que era una broma, aquello parecía demasiado fácil hasta el punto de que incluso se sintió ofendido. Conquistar a una chica tímida era para principiantes.

— _¿En serio esa es tu condición? Si vas a ponérmelo tan fácil podemos ir poniendo ya la fecha para nuestra cita._

 _—_ _Mi querido amigo... recuerda que la soberbia es la máscara de la ignorancia. Si no quieres aceptar nuestro trato, por mí no hay ningún problema..._

Cuando Kazuto vio a su objetivo confraternizando con la Duquesa lo entendió todo. No es que la retara a conquistar a una chica tímida y aparentemente del montón, la estaba retando a superar su capacidad de influencia y control en los demás.

— Así que ese es tu juego Duquesita...

%%%%%%%%%%%

Durante los días siguientes a su primer encuentro Kazuto procuró evitar cruzarse con Asuna. Siempre prefería utilizar apelativos como "objetivo" o "instrumento" para referirse a sus víctimas, los términos de estrategia, como en el arte de la guerra, eran los mejores para mantener cierta distancia mental y no encariñarse. Sin embargo, la curiosa costumbre de aquella chica de ocultarse siempre bajo la capucha de su sudadera, le hizo cambiar el protocolo por primera vez, le resultaba más divertido referirse a ella como Caperucita roja, como "Red".

Su "Caperucita" era una chica aparentemente tímida y retraída. Se movía por el instituto casi como un fantasma, si no fuera por sus amigas Rika y la propia Duquesa, podría decirse que era una auténtica paria social. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o en los jardines del campus leyendo bajo un árbol. No pertenecía a ningún club ni participaba en actividades extraescolares. A Kazuto aquello le resultaba extremadamente aburrida, sin mencionar que, sus hábitos tan poco sociales, le dificultaban en cierto modo un acercamiento.

Mientras la estudiaba pensó en la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. Es típico asalto del chico deportista en los parques aledaños del instituto no funcionaría con ella, era evidente que ese tipo de chicos no la interesaban. ¿Qué podría interesar a una chica siempre enfrascada en sus libros? Si al menos supiera qué tipos de libros leía, hasta en ese aspecto era bastante recelosa de su intimidad, siempre utilizaba una funda de tela para cubrir las portadas.

— ¿Qué haces pequeño monstruo? — su amiga Argo le sorprendió abordándole por la espalda.

— Argo, este no es tu instituto, si te pillan aquí te echarán.

— ¡Ey! Encima que te he venido a visitar, eres un desagradecido. Además, no subestimes mi capacidad para mimetizarme con el ambiente.

Argo había sido amiga de Kazuto desde que tenía memoria, ella era la persona que mejor le conocía o, al menos, la que más información tenía de él ya que había estado a su lado mientras se construía el personaje que ahora era su máscara habitual para enfrentarse al mundo. Por lo general Argo era una persona bastante crítica con él y no aprobaba muchos de sus comportamientos, pero le era fiel y se preocupaba por Kazuto, lo suficiente, para estar siempre pendiente y ayudarle en sus enredos pues había descubierto que, sólo así, podría evitar que se metiera en problemas.

— Oye Argo... ahora que lo pienso, no ha sido mala idea que vinieras ¿llevas tu ordenador?—. Aquella sonrisa ladina no auguraba nada bueno.

— No, no, esa mirada me la conozco. Sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en tus turbios asuntos.

— Argi... vamos... —le hizo un puchero de súplica buscando ablandar su duro corazoncito—, Sólo una investigación rápida, necesito acceder a una chica difícil.

— ¡Venga ya! ¡Si acabas de entrar en este instituto! Eres insufrible... —abrió su mochila para sacar su portátil. Aquel era su ritual habitual, él le suplicaba un poco y ella se hacía muy poco de rogar—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Kazuto observaba por encima del hombro la pantalla de su amiga, sin que a duras penas pudiera identificar nada de lo que aparecía. Algunas fotos sueltas de su objetivo de las redes sociales y del instituto, páginas y páginas de documentos oficiales y otras que no era capaz de descifrar. Argo era una hacker de primer nivel, no había información que ella no pudiera obtener; sin embargo, era muy recelosa con la intimidad de sus investigados, sólo descubría a Kazuto aquella información que ella consideraba oportuno, el resto, quedaba entre las redes y la joven.

— Kazuto... esta chica me cae bien, parece buena persona.

— ¿Y?

— Que no se si quiero que la rompas el corazón.

— Vamos Argo no seas tan dramática. Sabes que en el fondo no soy tan malo, mis chicas me adoran —. Se hinchó orgulloso ante su propia apreciación.

— Permíteme que lo dude ¿vale? —Kazuto alborotó su cabello en un gesto cariñoso buscando que su amiga se apiadara de él.

— Buff... eres de lo que no hay. Sólo te diré una cosa. Este instituto tiene un programa de ayuda a estudiantes nuevos y de cursos preuniversitarios: el "Programa Sempai". Los estudiante de último curso deben ser guías y ayudar a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores en su orientación universitaria, así como, ser guías para los nuevos alumno.

— ¿Y qué me dices con eso? — la muchacha cerró la pantalla de su portátil, gesto que significaba que su labor acababa ahí.

— Tu chica es de último curso, ata cabos... — se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

— Pero Argo... no sé qué quiere estudiar.

— Bueno, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo. Así practicas para la vida adulta, no siempre estaré yo para sacarte las castañas del fuego—. Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

%%%%%%%%%

— Me niego.

— Señorita Yuuki, veo que usted no ha entendido nada. No es una cuestión sobre la que pueda elegir, los programas universitarios exigen que sus candidatos tengan un curriculum completo y ello incluye participar en actividades extraescolares o programas como este. Usted no cumple esos requisitos y le recuerdo que la Universidad de Medicina es de las más exigentes.

— Pero Director ¿por qué él? No tengo inconveniente en colaborar con el instituto, pero ese chico...

— Ese chico acaba de incorporarse y necesita de un estudiante de referencia más que ningún otro. No hay más que discutir.

— Señor...

— ¡Asuna! No me hagas repetirte los motivos.

Cuando la puerta del Director se abrió la sonrisa divertida del muchacho la esperaba al otro lado. Estaba segura de que había escuchado toda la conversación, pero le daba igual, incluso se forzó a usar un tono elevado para que él fuera consciente del inconveniente que para ella suponía aquella situación. Pero a él parecía no importarle en absoluto, más bien le divertía.

— Volvemos a encontrarnos.

— Mira chaval, no sé que buscas con todo esto, pero ten muy seguro que no voy a ser una marioneta con la que juegues a tu antojo. ¿Quieres que sea tu sempai? De acuerdo, lo seré, pero con mis reglas y condiciones —. La cara de Asuna ardía de frustración. Era muy consciente de que ese muchacho la había metido en aquel problema a voluntad y aquello la desesperaba. Pero si quería guerra la tendría.

— Te ves muy bonita cuando te enfadas ¿lo sabías?

(Continuará)

Disculpadme porque con las prisas por subirla dentro de la Kiriasuweek no la pude revisar, prometo hacerlo y terminarla, por supuesto. Espero les guste este pequeño capítulo introductorio.

Namasté!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2.- LA SEMPAI.

Asuna estaba contenta. Si ese chico pensaba que podía reírse de ella, durante toda esa semana le había quedado claro que no jugaba con una aficionada. Si lo que quería era alguien que le enseñara el instituto y fuera su soporte para conocer a sus compañeros, eso fue lo que obtuvo aunque a su manera.

Le hizo levantarse temprano cada día, desde las 7:00 a.m. comenzaba su _tour_ por las instalaciones, aulas y clubs del liceo. Si quería taza, tendría taza y media. No se dejó un rincón sin mostrarle, eso sí, se preocupó bastante bien en demorarse en aquellos lugares que, a su parecer, carecía de interés para un chico como él. Su objetivo era aburrirle y desincentivar su extraño interés por molestarla.

La parte con la que más disfrutó fue con sus visitas a los clubs más raros e impopulares del centro, como el de lectura de poesía clásica japonesa, el de teatro contemporáneo vanguardista, el de arte basado en el hiperrealismo matérico, el de la ceremonia del té, etc. Como Kazuto era un chico que, a pesar de ser un recién llegado, ya había dado que hablar en el instituto, los integrantes de aquellos "selectos" clubs le atosigaban sin cesar para que se uniera a ellos. La escena era dantesca, digna de cualquier serie o película de zombis, pues sus compañeros, desesperados, se arrastraban y retorcían ávidos por alcanzar los sesos de su víctima.

Por su parte Asuna, aprovechando su posición como alumna de un curso superior, estaba siendo especialmente estricta y distante con él, así que, después de aquella agónica semana, estaba más que convencida de que sería el propio chico el que se daría por vencido y cejaría en su empeño.

Para ese viernes le tenía una sorpresa especial. Le había citado una hora antes, a las 6:00 a.m., así que esperaba un Kazuto legañoso y exhausto que no tuviera humor para muchas tonterías, si daba con la tecla indicada el mismo abortaría misión. Asuna se regodeaba con la imagen de ese Kazuto crispado alejándose de ella.

— Buenos días _Red —_ sonriente, con dos cafés y una bolsa de bollos en la mano, el muchacho de cabellos oscuros la esperaba en la puerta.

¿Qué era aquello? Asuna no daba crédito. Que tuviera ese detalle no fue lo que la molestó, era su sonrisa, su ridícula sonrisa de satisfacción, aquella que pensaba había logrado borrar de su rostro.

— Pero ¿qué es esto? —apenas logró balbucear su pregunta.

— ¿Esto? — Kazuto alzó la bolsa en la que llevaba el desayuno— bollos de crema, no son delicias de repostería francesa, pero creo que te gustarán. Sonreía, y cada vez que su boca dibujaba esa desquiciante curva, un pinchazo de rabia se concentraba en el estómago de la castaña. Aún así, respiró hondo. No se dejaría vencer tan rápidamente, seguiría con su plan.

— No me refería a eso, eso ya sé que es comida. Me refiero a ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Co... cómo que qué hago aquí? —Ahí estaba ese gesto de incomprensión que ella estaba esperando. — Tú me citaste para nuestra ronda.

— ¡Ah, sí, cierto! —se hizo convenientemente la despistada — Olvidé avisarte de que cancelaba nuestra visita de hoy, tengo tareas en el aula de dibujo. Puedes irte. — Sin mediar palabra, y con una socarrona sonrisa, le dejó tras de sí, mientras continuaba su camino hacia el interior del centro. Al pasar junto a él le había parecido que su mirada se ensombrecía. En el fondo no le había mentido, le tocaba recoger y limpiar la clase, solo... olvidó avisarle. Mientras avanzada esperaba oír una queja e incluso un grito de rabia, no fue así, de todos modos aquella victoria no se la quitaría nadie.

Una vez llegó al aula fue al pequeño almacén del fondo a ponerse una bata, para no manchar su ropa, dispuesta a disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad sin la compañía de aquel estúpido muchacho.

Asuna era una chica normal, no era una _nerd_ ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es que fuera popular y, aunque era una estudiante notable, no era excepcional si la comparaban con su amiga Shino. Por lo general procuraba pasar desapercibida en el instituto, no porque fuera especialmente tímida, que lo era, sino porque realmente no le interesaban las banalidades propias de esas edades, para ella, su último año en la preparatoria era la puerta de acceso a la universidad, única preocupación que le quitaba el sueño, bueno, no exactamente la única, estaba aquella sobre la que no le apetecía pensar en ese momento. Precisamente por eso no alcanzaba a entender la razón por la que aquel joven se había interesado tanto en amargarle la existencia. En aquel instituto había infinidad de chicas más populares, más guapas, más manejables e incluso mucho más peculiares que ella, si eran las rarezas lo que le gustaba, que seguro se morirían por ser el centro de atención de un chico así. Porque, si había algo que no podía negar, es que era un chico guapo. No es que fuera el típico chico que podría protagonizar portadas de revistas, pero le resultaba turbadoramente atractivo, detalle en el que muchas de sus compañeras también se habían percatado. Sus ojos era lo que más llamaba la atención. Oscuros, sin ser del mismo tono que su cabello, más bien de un plata apagado que recordaba al acero, la atravesaban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban consiguiendo desestabilizarla en alguna que otra ocasión. Detalle que, por cierto, se había lamentado de que hubiera sido tan evidente para él. Pero con suerte, después de aquella mañana ya no sería una preocupación.

Terminó de recoger su larga cabellera en un recogido informal y salió del almacén dispuesta a completar su tarea.

— Pero.. ¡¿qué haces aquí?! — su pesadilla convertida en un joven moreno de un curso menos se había materializado sigilosamente en la clase de dibujo. Kazuto sorbía tranquilo su café mientras observaba con interés uno de los cuadros.

— ¡Hola otra vez!—Ahí estaba nuevamente su estúpida sonrisa. — Pensé que, ya que estaba levantado y había llegado hasta aquí, debía quedarme y ayudarte a limpiar este sitio en agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho por mí esta semana. Además, olvidaste tu café y el bollo— le guiñó un ojo y extendió su mano ofreciéndole el vaso caliente.

Asuna dejó escapar una exhalación de resignación y se acercó hasta él cogiendo con desgana la bebida y uno de bollos de crema que le ofrecía. Al primer bocado se sorprendió de su sabor tan gustoso y dulce, pero se abstuvo de hacer ninguna apreciación al respecto, tampoco era plan de alimentar su ego aún más.

— ¿Qué miras tan atento? — Kazuto no había levantado la vista de uno de los cuadros que algún alumno del centro estaba realizando en ese momento. Estaba sin finalizar pero, aún así, el grado de avance era el suficiente para poder apreciarlo en detalle. Era una mujer desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con un corsé de acero que sujetaba su cuerpo. Tras las correas del corsé, una enorme abertura recorría su torso para dejar al descubierto su columna rota y varios clavos se incrustaban en puntos de todo su cuerpo. Aquella era una excelente copia de la conocida obra de Frida Khalo.

— Me parece fascinante esta pintura.

— Espero que no lo digas porque se ve un torso desnudo —quiso matizar Asuna buscando provocarle.

— No soy tan básico Asuna ¿de verdad te lo he parecido en algún momento? — aquella pregunta la acompañó con una mirada provocadora por encima de su hombro.

— Es Frida Khalo. — Hiciera lo que hiciese ese chico parecía que iba un paso por delante, así que dio un fuerte sorbo a su café y obvió la pregunta, prefiriendo debatir sobre el propio cuadro. —¿Ves ese clavo especialmente grande en su corazón? — Señaló el punto exacto con su dedo — Quiere mostrarnos que no todo su sufrimiento era físico, sino que también soportaba una enorme tristeza. Frida se pintó con lágrimas en los ojos y sobre un fondo árido y desolado. La obra completa es un grito desesperado de dolor. — La mirada de la castaña se concentró en la obra, dejándose cautivar por su historia que tan bien conocía.

— Frida era una mujer atrayente, sugestiva y libre; pintaba su dolor pero como parte de su propia existencia que aceptaba sin reparos, eso la hacía una mujer especialmente hermosa.— Las palabras del muchacho la sorprendieron, por primera vez parecían contener algo de sensibilidad, parecían reales en comparación con el tono en el que se expresaba habitualmente, más lejano y fingido — Espero que quien eligiera esta obra de Frida no lo hiciera por identificarse solo con su sufrimiento.

— Yo también lo espero... —susurró Asuna para sí misma.

— Por cierto ¿alguno de estos cuadros es tuyo sempai?

— Ehh... bueno, lo cierto es que el mío es todavía un boceto sin sentido. De todos modos, creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo, ya que estás aquí ¿qué tal si limpias los pinceles de la pila?

Cada uno comenzó sus tareas. Asuna todavía intentaba digerir la versión de Kazuto que había descubierto mientras analizaba aquel cuadro, ese chico tenía muchos matices que generaban un interés en ella que no alcanzaba a entender; pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía una ligera sensación de decepción por el hecho de que él, en ninguno momento, se hubiera planteado que, precisamente, aquel cuadro era el suyo.

%%%%%%%%%%

El campus del instituto central ubicado en Nishitokyo, Tokyo, era uno de los más grandes del país. Aquel detalle no es que le hiciera el más importante, ni un instituto de élite, aunque los criterios para la selección de los alumnos siempre habían levantado suspicacias. Según su junta directiva aquel instituto estaba orientado a "estudiantes con cualidades excepcionales en cualquier ámbito", nadie tenía muy claro el alcance de aquella frase, pero lo cierto es que los tipos de alumnos que se podían encontrar en el centro encajaban perfectamente en aquel dogma.

Gracias a ese particular criterio Asuna y Rika se conocieron. Rika no era una estudiante modélica, sus calificaciones estaba dentro de la media y no sobresalía en ninguna asignatura troncal; sin embargo, la pizpireta castaña de pelo corto y graciosas pecas tenía un don especial para las manualidades. Todo, desde coser los vestidos para el grupo de teatro hasta realizar el montaje del escenario del baile de primavera, era tarea sencilla bajo sus habilidosas manos.

Ese medio día, las dos amigas, habían quedado para comer en los jardines aledaños al aulario principal de los cursos de preparatoria. Como era ya costumbre, Asuna fue la primera en aparecer, se acomodó bajo una árbol de tronco lo suficientemente ancho para apoyarse en él, sacó un libro, almuerzo y se dispuso a disfrutar de una rato de tranquilidad.

Estaba tan absorbida por la lectura que no notó la presencia de cierto moreno impertinente a su lado.

— ¿Qué lees sempai?

— ¡Ahh, me asustaste! ¡Baka!

— Perdón... — Le sonrió divertido mientras rascaba su nuca y se acomodaba a su lado.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? — le pregunto con hastío, aunque el muchacho obvió su tono.

— La verdad es que no, además me gusta tu compañía. — Intentaba leer por encima de su hombro, mientras ella se separaba incomoda al notar la presión de su cuerpo tan cerca.

— Que pena que no sea mutuo...

— ¿Qué comes que huele tan bien?

— ¿Esto? Sándwiches picantes, no tuve tiempo de preparar algo más elaborado. —Al ver su mirada curiosa y hambrienta no pudo evitar ofrecerle uno, al fin y al cabo, él la había traído el desayuno esa mañana.

—¡Dios mío, están deliciosos sempai! — Engulló el bocadillo en tiempo record. Aunque aquel chico se había convertido en su peor pesadilla durante esa semana, su carácter tan espontáneo le agradaba en momentos en los que, como ese, se dejaba advertir a un niño que disfrutaba con las cosas sencillas.

— Puedes coger otro si quieres...

— ¿De verdad? — Sus intensos ojos grises se llenaron de un brillo de emoción que la conmovió hasta el punto de conseguir sacarle una sonrisa que fue recibida con sorpresa por su acompañante. La expresión de Asuna cuando sonreía le resultó dulce y acogedora.

— Kirigaya, Kazuto ¡no me puedo creer que hayas conseguido que mi querida Asuna comparta contigo uno de sus famosos bocadillos picantes especiales! —Las graciosas pecas de la castaña resaltaban mucho más cuando reía como en ese momento. — Al final va a ser verdad lo que dicen de ti.

— ¿Y qué dicen de mí si se puede saber?

— Que todas sucumben a tus encantos, aunque en mi apuesta pensé que Asuna iba a ser un hueso mucho más duro de roer.

— Vamos Rika no exageres... —intervino la mentada intentando ocultar su vergüenza bajo su habitual capucha— hice muchos esta vez, así que antes de desperdiciarlos...

— Ajam... — Poco le importó a la pecosa la mirada de odio que le dedicó su amiga, disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

— ¡Kazuto! ¡Eh, Kazuto! — Un joven alto y pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo hacia el grupo. — Ho..Hola —balbuceó nervioso al encontrarse frente a ambas chicas.

— Chicas, este es mi amigo Tsuboi, Ryoutarou; aunque podéis llamarle Ryo.

— Encantado — farfulló mientras se colocaba avergonzado frente a su amigo —. Eres un truhán Kazuto ¿cómo no me has presentado a estas chicas tan guapas antes? — le susurró.

Ryo era el único amigo al que Kazuto conocía de fuera del instituto. Se habían encontrado años antes cuando Kazuto competía a Kendo con el equipo de su anterior instituto, pronto se hartó y dejó el deporte, pero conservó la amistad con Ryo.

— ¡Por cierto! — Rika retomó la conversación con su amiga ignorando a sus espontáneos acompañantes —. Yo venía a contarte algo importante. ¡Mira lo que he conseguido! — Del bolsillo del uniforme sacó tres boletos que sacudió frente a los ojos de su amiga.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Si estaban agotadas! — Asuna atrapó con un rápido gesto los boletos.

— Siempre me subestimas...

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Shino no ha tenido nada que ver con esto? — Rió viendo el sonrojo de su amiga al verse descubierta.

— ¿De qué habláis chicas? — Un codazo tardío intentó frenar la curiosidad del pelirrojo sin éxito.

— De la fiesta de este sábado en el local clandestino de "el Tanque", se dice que la cantante LiSA estrenará su nuevo disco, por eso estaban agotadas las entradas — le explicó Rika mientras ambas amigas cogidas de las manos daban saltos eufóricas de felicidad. —Oye, Asuna, esta tarde podríamos ir de comprar, he visto una minifalda en las tiendas del centro comercial que me encanta ¿vamos? ¡Dime que sí, dime que sí!

La emoción que hasta ahora embargaba la chica de la capucha se ensombreció un poco.

— Hoy no puedo Rika, lo siento.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidaba, los viernes... — Asuna apretó con fuerza sus manos, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kazuto. — Los viernes tienes esa "cosa" — " _lo siento_ " le susurró.

— Por cierto, hablando de cosas... — Asuna cogió la mano de su amiga tirando de ella — ¡llegamos tarde a clase!

Ni siquiera se despidieron, solo se alejaron dejando a ambos amigos allí plantados observándolas, Ryo se giró hacia Kazuto y, con una exagerada súplica, tiró de las solapas de su uniforme — ¡Kazuto, tengo que ver a esa pecosa y su nueva minifalda!

%%%%%%%%%%

Miraba la pantalla del móvil indecisa. Hacía días que la observaba ansiosa por encontrar un mensaje suyo, una llamada, algo que la permitiera mantener la esperanza en aquella promesa ya lejana. Le echaba de menos. Siempre había sido su mejor amigo, la sonrisa que conseguía que sus días tristes fueran algo que recordar con cariño, pues su abrazo, sus palabras y la forma única que tenía de reconfortarla y hacerla sentir especial no tenían precio para ella.

Sin embargo, desde que tuvo que marcharse a Alemania con su familia, una parte de ella se había apagado. Sonreía menos, se había vuelto más retraída y, en ocasiones, incluso intratable. Además, que sus mensajes hubieran perdido ese tono cariñoso que mantenían al principio y que se distanciaran cada vez más en el tiempo, no ayudaba a mejorar su carácter. ¿Acaso se había olvidado ya de ella? Se negaba a sí misma aquella posibilidad, Eugeo no era así, nunca lo había sido, y menos con ella. Decidió tragarse su orgullo una vez más y escribirle " _Hola, ¿qué tal por allí? ¿te has hartado ya de comer tanto_ **brezel** _ **? Te echo de menos**_ **".**

Todavía era muy temprano en Alemania para que su mensaje llegara a su amigo, así que decidió tomar un largo y relajante baño antes de prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que le apeteciera tanto una noche de chicas.

 **%%%%%%%%**

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del local, en un primer momento, pensaron que la dirección estaba mal, pero Argo nunca se equivocaba, además, el precio que les haría pagar por aquellas entradas era lo suficientemente alto para que no se tratara de una de sus bromas. Las indicaciones les habían conducido directamente a una tienda de artículos de segunda mano, bastante cochambrosa y poco atractiva para cualquier comprador de ese tipo de objetos. El que no hubiera una cola de gente esperando en la puerta también les extraño, pero si aquello era una fiesta clandestina, como habían insinuado las chicas, no era de extrañar que tuviera otros accesos para no llamar la atención.

Golpearon con los nudillos tres veces, volviendo a repetir la llamada otras dos veces, como ordenaba la invitación, y esperaron. Nada ocurrió por unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos, hasta que una trampilla semioculta en el frontal de la puerta se abrió.

— Buenas noches, ¿qué se les ofrece? — La voz que les recibió del otro lado era gutural y profunda.

— Venimos a recoger un pedido — se apresuró a señalar Kazuto, tal y como Argo le había indicado — Agil nos citó para hoy.

La trampilla se cerró bruscamente, mientras el ruido de una cerradura de metal les indicaba que había superado la prueba, estaban dentro. La áspera voz que les había recibido minutos antes correspondía a un imponente negro de musculatura envidiable aunque escasa pelambrera, a pesar de su tono hosco inicial, tenía una gran y amigable sonrisa que no quitó durante todo el camino en el que les acompañó hasta la trastienda de aquella extraña tienda.

— Disfrutad y portaos bien chavales. — Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abrir una puerta que daba a unas largas escaleras de bajada, a través de las cuales la música comenzaba a oírse como un eco lejano.

Ambos amigos chocaron sus palmas en el aire orgullosos de su proeza, si Argo hubiera estado allí no habría tardado en burlarse por lo ridículos que se veían.

El sótano de la pequeña y destartalada tienda era mucho más amplio de lo que se podía esperar teniendo en cuenta su particular entrada. Aquel espacio diáfano contenía tan solo un escenario y dos barras con tres camareros en cada una. El lugar se encontraba iluminado únicamente con neones que, colgados del techo, imitaban aquellas fastuosas lámparas de araña del siglo XVIII, si bien, los caireles de vidrio habían sido sustituidos por minúsculas bombillas de diferentes colores. Por las paredes, con pinturas fluorescentes, había numerosas representaciones pop de obras de arte clásicas como "La Gioconda", la "Creación de Adán" de la Capilla Sixtina e, incluso, "El Grito" de Munch. Kazuto pensó que, seguramente, esos detalles fueran los que más le gustaran a Asuna del lugar, ya que, el ambiente tan desenfadado, ruidoso y loco, no parecía compaginar mucho con su personalidad; aunque, bien pensado, durante aquella semana había descubierto muchos detalles en ella que le intrigaban, motivándole para continuar desentrañando los misterios de su particular caperucita.

— Hay mucha gente aquí Kazuto ¿crees que las encontraremos?

— Creo que la suerte nos sonríe amigo. — Con un gesto de su mano le indicó un lugar al fondo junto a la barra donde una muchacha se acababa de subir, utilizando un saliente como pódium improvisado.

Los dos lazos que sujetaban los mechones que caían sobre su rostro la hacían inconfundible, al igual que la seguridad embebida de cierto desinterés con la que siempre acompañaba sus gestos. Esa noche su ropa explotaba especialmente su sensualidad: shorts de cadera baja, medias a media pierna y un top ajustado de tirantes de tonos verdes. Rápidamente todas las miradas centraron su interés en ella que, como ajena a su efecto en el mundo, mantenía esa actitud distante e indolente que le era tan propia, como si se tratara de un objeto inalcanzable para los simples mortales.

— ¿Nunca te cansas de ser la reina del lugar? — la voz del muchacho a sus pies le resultó sugestivamente conocida.

— No sé de qué me hablas... — le sonrió juguetona —. ¿Me ayudas a bajar? — Estiró sus brazos hacia él permitiendo que la cogiera en brazos mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los suyos, despertando las envidias del resto de muchachos que se habían reunido a los pies de la famosa Duquesa.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

En ese momento, con Shino en sus brazos, Kazuto se quedó mudo mientras observaba la mirada de reprobación de su sempai, las casualidades podían ser odiosas pero, en ese momento, le resultaban más bien terroríficas.

— Calma Asunita...— le dijo Shino con cierta sorna mientras volvía a poner los pies sobre el suelo y se acomodaba la ropa.

— Estoy muy calmada — replicó prácticamente en un susurro. Lamentaba haberse dado cuenta tarde del tono tan patético y celoso de su intervención.

— Ya que nos hemos encontrado, podemos seguir la fiesta juntos ¿te parece Rika? — intervino Ryo que desde hacía unos segundos observaba embobado a la pecosa —. Por cierto, estas muy guapa esta noche.

La joven de pelo corto dejó escapar una sonrisa mal disimulada ante su comentario. —Como queráis, nosotras íbamos hacia el centro de la pista. — Cogió a sus amigas con ambas manos y se adentró entre el tumulto tirando de ellas.

— Oye amigo... ¿Cómo te lo montas no? — Ryo pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kazuto, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre él — No solo la princesita muda, también tienes a la Duquesa en tu red.

— ¿La princesa? ¿Así llaman a Asuna? — Estaba contrariado, nunca hubiera dicho que fuera una de esas chicas sobre las que los chicos comentan. No es que no fuera guapa, de hecho, desde que se había vuelto más cercano a ella se había percatado de que en realidad era una chica muy guapa, pero también era evidente que se escondía continuamente de las miradas ajenas bajo aquella sudadera roja. Incluso esa noche la llevaba puesta.

— Así es como oí que la llamaban algunos chicos en el entrenamiento de fútbol. Al parecer, desde que has centrado tu atención en ella, han comenzado a surgir muchos rumores sobre ella, incluido el de que en realidad debajo de esa capucha hay una auténtica belleza. Quizás esta noche lo descubramos ¿no crees? —golpeó con fuerza a su amigo en el hombro y se zafó para ir en busca de las féminas.

Las últimas palabras de Ryo dejaron un amargo sabor en el estómago de Kazuto. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en las consecuencias que su juego podría tener en una persona como Asuna, ella no era como las otras chicas que, por lo general, gozaban de cierta popularidad antes de conocerle y estaban acostumbradas a ser el centro de atención, por lo que, su compañía, no hacía más que alimentar su ego. Ella era diferente. No necesitaba de la aprobación de los demás, era feliz con sus libros y le bastaban sus pocos amigos para sentirse completa. Era algo tímida sí, pero, al mismo tiempo, no se amedrentaba ante nadie para hacer valer sus ideas. Obstinada y cabezota había intentado por todos los medios amargarle la semana, pero él rápidamente dedujo su juego y le ganó la batalla. A pesar de ello, había descubierto a una chica divertida, que se preocupaba por los demás, inteligente y... Aquel amargor se hacía más intenso. ¿Y si otros chicos comenzaban a interesarse en ella? No había contado con esa posibilidad que podría poner en peligro sus planes. Pero había algo más detrás de aquella sensación de extraño vértigo, Asuna era suya, no le apetecía compartirla.

Mientras su mente se debatía con aquellas preguntas la observaba bailar y divertirse con sus amigas. A diferencia de Shino y Rika ella llevaba unos vaqueros claros que se ceñían a sus curvas, no porque fuera el efecto buscado, más bien porque su figura encajaba a la perfección con la prenda, unas _converse_ blancas y su típica sudadera roja completaban su _look_. Viéndola así sus miedos se disiparon, al lado de sus amigas no llamaba excesivamente la atención.

— ¿Kazuto-kun? — la dulce voz de una muchacha se oyó por encima de la música. — ¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí!

— ¿Keiko? ¿Eres tú?

Aquella muchacha delgada, de piel clara, ojos de color miel y cabello corto de color castaño claro recogido en dos coletas, se abrazó con ímpetu al muchacho. Vestía como los camareros de la fiesta y en su mano llevaba varios tubos de ensayo de colores con chupitos que estuvo a punto de derramar al abrazar a Kazuto.

— Kazuto ¿nos presentas? — Como siempre Klein no dejaba pasar una oportunidad y eso que esa noche parecía que toda su atención se entraba en Rika.

— Oh, sí claro, esta es Keiko, amiga de mi hermana Suguha, estudian juntas.

— Kazuto y yo siempre hemos tenido una amistad especial ¿verdad? — le interrumpió la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa dejando al resto de chicas con la boca abierta, mientras el moreno esquivaba sus miradas de reprobación.

— Creo que necesito un trago de esos que llevas ahí "coletas". — Shino se acercó y, sin importante el gesto de molestia de la muchacha, tomo uno de los tubos de color verde, bebiendo su contenido de un trago. — Mucho mejor así. — Se giro hacia Kazuto. — Me vuelvo a bailar a la barra, necesito ampliar mi perspectiva sobre la noche.

— ¿De qué son los chupitos? —preguntó Rika con un tono mucho más amigable que el de su amiga.

— El verde que ha cogido ella es de licor de manzana, sin alcohol, me temo que no sea lo que ella esperaba — rió — el resto sí tienen alcohol pero en diferente grado: el rosa de arándanos es el más suave, el azul un poco más fuerte y el rojo, el rojo es solo para valientes.

Asuna y Rika se decantaron por el rosa, mientras que Kazuto y Agil decidieron probar el azul. Con suerte aquel brebaje ayudara un poco a relajar el ambiente.

Durante un rato las chicas continuaban bailando mientras Kazuto y Ryu hablaban entre ellos y reían. Keiko se había alejado ya del grupo, aunque Kazuto no la quitaba ojo. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña y, aunque él sabía que ella le miraba con una admiración "desmedida", para él era como Sugu, no le gustaba verla con tan escasa ropa y repartiendo alcohol en un lugar como ese. Asuna se había fijado en ese gesto protector del muchacho, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo, al fin y al cabo, su fama de conquistador le precedía y no era de extrañar que sus conquistas se extendieran por varios cursos.

Cuando Kazuto se giró la descubrió observándole y la sonrió, aunque esta vez había algo diferente en su sonrisa. La habitual sensación de reto, de juego, que parecía esconder cada uno de sus amables gestos no estaba, por el contrario, era cercanía y cierta complicidad lo que despertó en ella.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él lo interpretó como una invitación a acercarse. A ella no le importó.

— Oye sempai, ¿te gustaría...?

No llegó a terminar su pregunta. El cuerpo de la joven se había tensado de una extraña manera, una vibración la advertía de una llamada entrante. Cogió el teléfono móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Al ver el nombre reflejado en la pantalla una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Rika —se dirigió a su amiga — es Eugeo, tengo que coger, ahora vuelvo. — Como una exhalación desapareció entre la multitud dirigiéndose a las escaleras de salida.

— ¿Eugeo? —le preguntó el moreno confundido por lo que acababa de suceder delante de sus ojos.

— ¡Ah, sí! Es su novio, bueno, no es su novio exactamente, aunque creo que ella lo ve así. Es su mejor amigo, pero hace medio año más o menos él se fue con su familia a vivir a Alemania. Creo que algo sucedió entre ellos antes de que se fuera.

Varias luces iluminaron el escenario en ese momento anunciando la llegada de la cantante LiSA que tanto esperaba el grupo de amigas.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es LiSA! —la pecosa gritó eufórica, —¡Quiero ir al frente del escenario! ¿Ryo? —Casi no le dio opción a discutirle, cogió el brazo del pelirrojo y se hizo camino hasta su objetivo mientras Kazuto observaba superado por la situación.

—Idos sin mí —les grito, resignado y consciente de que estaban demasiado lejos ya para oírle —yo esperaré a la sempai aquí... — susurró para sí, mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose solo.

No había terminado de digerir lo ocurrido cuando un grito proveniente de la barra le alertó. Era Shino. Varios chicos intentaban bajarla del pódium en el que se encontraba de malas maneras.

—¡Quitad vuestras sucias manos de mí, estúpidos!

—¿No habéis oído a la señorita? —los críos, porque no eran más que unos críos al lado de Kazuto, se giraron al oír el tono fuerte y retador del muchacho.

—¿Acaso tú nos lo vas a impedir? —le replicó el que parecía más valiente.

—Si es lo que queréis... —El moreno remangó las mangas de su camisa con seguridad mientras les sonreía soberbio y dispuesto a tomarles la palabra.

— ¿Qué tal si me acompañáis un momento a la planta de arriba muchachos? —la solemne voz del gigante de la entrada se hizo oír entre los presentes a la espalda de Kazuto. El grupo de niñatos, aterrados con su presencia, desaparecieron de la escena de inmediato—. ¿Estás bien Shino?

— Si, Agil, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente — le sonrió y el hombre regreso por donde había venido.

— De nada... duquesita —le señaló Kazuto mientras le ofrecía su mano para bajar.

— No tengo nada que agradecerte, no pedí tu ayuda, lo tenía controlado.— Rechazó de un manotazo su ofrecimiento.

— Eres demasiado orgullosa para lo bonita que eres — la sonrió— a veces no es tan mala idea dejarse cuidar por otros.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron ante su comentario. Aquel chico no era como el resto y eso la molestaba mucho. ¿Quién se había creído para hablarla así? Ni que él fuera tan interesante... El moreno la miraba directamente a los ojos sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara. Shino soltó un bufido molesta, no le gustaba sentirse así de vulnerable ante nadie.

— Me aburres...— le espetó. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

— ¿Seguro, duquesita? — murmuró el joven mientras la veía huir de él.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%**

Era una estúpida, un total y absoluta estúpida. Él mucho más, pero ella no se había quedado atrás. ¿Y quién era esa Alice? No había parado de hablar de ella durante toda su conversación. Que si era muy simpática, que si le recordaba a ella, como si ese detalle fuera a gustarle lo más mínimo, que si se reían mucho juntos...; y, para colmo, le había colgado porque la señorita perfecta acababa de llegar para ir juntos al cine. Apenas le había dejado hablar durante toda la conversación y ella, tonta, le había consentido aquello. Estaba furiosa con él, estaba harta de esperarle, de ser una buena chica, estaba harta de todo y de sí misma sobre todo. Además ¿qué hacía cogiéndole el teléfono como una loca cuando era su noche de chicas? Había venido a divertirse, así que eso es lo que haría.

— ¡Kazuto! —el muchacho dio un brinco sorprendido al descubrirla a su espalda llamándole con tanto ímpetu.

— A...Asuna ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente ¿dónde está esa amiga tuya de los chupitos?

— ¿Keiko? —señaló con su dedo hacia un grupo de gente a su derecha.

— Genial... vamos, tengo sed —cogió su brazo arrastrándole hacia el lugar. Asuna se hizo un hueco sin dificultad hasta alcanzar a la camarera. — Hola de nuevo amiga de Kazuto ¿te queda alguno de esos chupitos...? ¡Oh, genial!

Bajo la atenta y aterrada mirada de Kazuto y Keiko, Asuna agotó hasta cinco de esos chupitos rojos antes de girarse nuevamente hacia su guardián de esa noche y decir " _Quiero bailar"_. Arrastrándole a través del resto de jóvenes congregados en el local llegaron hasta pié de escenario donde, Rika y Ryo, vitoreaban a la cantante LiSA.

—¡Asuna regresaste! —la recibió Rika emocionaba, mientras Ryo se aproximaba a Kazuto asustado por la palidez de su amigo.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre vosotros?

— ¡Qué va! No digas tonterías... Pero me da miedo lo que pueda pasar con ella... — El tono acerado de sus ojos se veía apagado, sin alma, mientras observaba el mundo a su alrededor evitando cruzar la mirada con su sempai.

Nunca le habían gustado esas actitudes tan infantiles en las mujeres y, no podía engañarse, era lo último que esperaba ver en Asuna. Claramente, el resultado de la llamada no había sido el esperado y ella, como castigo, enfado o a saber qué, había optado por emborracharse tontamente. Para Kazuto esos eran signos de mujeres que no se respetaban a sí mismas, cualidad que para él era indispensable. Su experiencia le había demostrado que personalidades débiles e inseguras podían terminar destrozando a quienes tenían a su lado. Se sintió algo decepcionado con ella y por eso evitaba mirarla.

— Rika ¿no tienes calor? — ajena a los pensamientos del muchacho que había sido su sombra durante toda la semana, Asuna, tras un rato bailando comenzaba a sentir los efectos de su arrebato de valentía etílica. — Me estoy asando...

—Kazuto —Ryo golpeó con el dorso de su mano el estómago de su amigo obligándole a girarse—, tienes que ver esto.

Frente a sus ojos un insólito espectáculo tomaba forma, Asuna, en un movimiento que, lejos de ser torpe a pesar de su estado de embriaguez resultaba increíblemente sensual, se estaba quitando su inseparable sudadera. Mientras tiraba de la prenda hacía arriba desde la cintura había arrastrado consigo la camiseta que llevaba debajo, mostrando por un momento su firme abdomen; pero ni siquiera aquello fue comparable con la estampa final que se reproducía a cámara lenta ante los ojos de los muchachos. Al retirar totalmente la prenda por su cabeza una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña clara con tonos rojizos cayó como una cascada desde los hombros a la cintura de la muchacha, para inmediatamente ser balanceada con un suave gesto de cabeza liberándola en su plenitud. Los mechones que caían por su rostro, captaban la escasa luz del local resaltando el color miel de sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos que habían quedado ocultos hasta ese momento.

Mudos y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas ambos muchachos admiraban a aquella diosa que se mostraba ante ellos libre de máscaras.

— Creo que empiezo a entender lo de Princesa, Kazuto... ¡Madre mía qué bombón! — exclamó Ryo para inmediatamente ser callado por un codazo en el estómago de Rika que les había descubierto babeando por su amiga—. No te enfades Rika, a mi me gustan más los bombones almendrados como tú — se excusó corriendo el pelirrojo temeroso de que todos sus intentos de conquistar a la pecosa se fueran al traste.

Mientras la pareja parecía discutir Kazuto no quitaba la vista de Asuna. Cada gesto de ella le parecía dotado de luz propia ¿en qué momento la crisálida se había roto dando lugar a tan bella mariposa? No había un solo detalle en ella que no le pareciera perfecto. Un gesto vacilante le sacó de su estado de éxtasis ¡Asuna estaba a punto de desmallarse!

 **%%%%%%%%%**

Tenía la boca seca y un agudo dolor de cabeza, pero fue la sensación de frío la que la hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un parque pero estaba demasiado oscuro para poder afirmarlo con rotundidad, estaba tumbada, cubierta por una chaqueta que no era la suya y con su cabeza apoyada en algo blandito que desprendía calor, algo no... ¿alguien?

— Por fin despertaste sempai — su voz sonó como un agradable susurro, claramente se había esforzado en no alterarla.

— ¿Kazuto?¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — quería levantarse al ser consciente de la cercanía y vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba, pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo fue capaz de girarse y quedar bocarriba, de modo que podía ver con claridad al muchacho que había sido el guardián silencioso de su sueño.

— Decidiste alegrar tu noche con unos cuantos chupitos rojos que, por cierto, eran puro tequila con granadina.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, qué vergüenza! — suspiró —. Lo siento Kazuto, os he fastidiado la noche a todos.

Asuna se sintió ridícula, no solo por lo ocurrido esa noche, sino por su actitud durante toda la semana con él. Llegado el momento estaba claro que había sido un buen tipo y se había comportado como un auténtico caballero, había cuidado en ella en un momento en el que, si no hubiera estado él ¿qué hubiera pasado?

— No te preocupes por eso, me preocupas más tú ahora— su tono sonaba inusualmente maduro —. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió Asuna? ¿Acaso era tan importante esa llamada para desestabilizarte de esa manera?

La muchacha se sonrojó ante sus palabras, no había sido consciente hasta ese momento que alguien, y menos él, hubiera estado tan atento con su persona. Consiguió reunir fuerzas suficientes y se irguió, quedando sentada junto a él. Reflexionó su respuesta.

— Si te soy sincera creo que esa llamada no fue más que la gota que colmó un vaso que rebosaba desde hacía tiempo — señaló consciente de que aquel arranque de sinceridad iba más bien dirigido a su propia persona que al joven junto a ella—. Fue una absoluta estupidez lo que hice —rió—pero ¿y si te digo que lo necesitaba? — Kazuto la miró sorprendido —. Sí, creo que lo necesitaba, por una noche dejar de ser la siempre correcta y perfecta estudiante y amiga, probar algo diferente. Pronto entraremos en la Universidad y, no sé si será por el vértigo que me da la nueva etapa, pero por un momento tuve la sensación de que debería haber disfrutado un poco más de esta, dejar de preocuparme por todo y no pensar.

Algo avergonzada, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, pues era consciente de que aquella sensación de miedo por lo que vendría nunca la había compartido con nadie antes.

— Si ese es el motivo, me dejas más tranquilo — la devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella amarga sensación que tuvo al verla romper sus tabúes se había disipado gracias a aquellas sinceras palabras.

Al final, aquella noche, estaba resultando diferente no solo para Asuna, el propio Kazuto estaba rompiendo también muchas barreras que creía sólidas y que, aquella chica, con sus brillantes iris ambamarinas, estaba haciendo tambalear sin apenas esfuerzo. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un momento y, por primera vez, no fue Asuna la que se sintió incómoda.

— Creo que ya es hora de que te acerque a casa... — Kazuto decidió protegerse ante la sensación que acababa de aturdirle.

(Continuará)

Lo prometido es deuda.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Namasté!


End file.
